Soggy Cigar Rings
by Abagail Snow
Summary: After a night of passion, Pacey and Joey are faced with a difficult decision and forced to deal with the consequences of their actions. But through the hard times, they find something more.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Her choice changed everything, EVERYTHING! (Remember the season 4 promos when they played Madonna and had a lot of sad faces, yeah that's what I mean) What if one night did the trick? If you don't get my promo like summary let me elaborate, it's mid-season 4 mines all the P/J goo. Near the end of junior year Dawson and Joey get back together and then break up and I think the rest is pretty self-explanatory. This is my first major kick into the AU Dawson's Creek universe so I'm not sure how many parts I'm going to make; there's definitely more to come however so sit back and enjoy.

Slumping into a seat she crossed her arms firmly over her chest, "Life sucks," she muttered simply glaring across the restaurant.

Glancing over his shoulder his eyes focused in on her directed gaze. He turned back to face her shrugging before directing his attention back on the straw in his glass. "Still residing over the bitter club?" He mumbled dryly.

"We've been broken up for like a week and that girl is already all over him," she whined brushing a frustrating lock of hair from her eyes.

"Yeah, well that girl just happens to be my sister, so if you must take out your frustrations, focus them on blondo the boy wonder," he teased raising his eyes towards her.

Her lips twitched into a smile as she raised a brow, "This is bothering you just as much as it's bothering me." Shifting in her seat she angled her face to see the worried look in his eyes.

"Bother me? Why would Dawson and Gretchen bother me? I've had no intent on sleeping with either one of them, so why would it bother me?" He said coldly allowing the straw to clank around the ice in his glass.

"Yeah well she's your sister, he's your best friend, and something about them engaging in any sort of mating ritual is means enough to get queasy."

"Okay enough of that image please," he flinched. Letting out a shrug his expression softened, "I guess it's my protective brotherly instincts kicking in."

Rolling up her sleeves she rocked in her seat, "So now give me my excuses to be jealous and my night will be saved."

"And thus raise your spirits from the murky waters they're residing in?" He asked resting his elbows on the table leaning towards her, his voice dropping to a husky whisper, "Like I said, I never had any intent to sleep with either of them."

Tilting her head her face thoughtful yet filled with a conspiratorial flare she offered, "So the thought of Dawson banging your precious innocent sister doesn't bother you at all?"

He let out a light chuckle at her attempt as he shook his head, "Well I'm under good authority that my sister's hymen was broken years ago, so you may want to come up with a different argument."

Her face darkened as she leaned back against her chair placing her arms back over her chest her lips puckered in defeat. Finally letting out a sigh she glared at him, "You know the only thing I'm looking forward to is graduation, so we can part ways and never have to speak again."

"You hurt me Josephine," Pacey said holding a hand over his wounded heart. "I mean after all we've been through, all the men I've humiliated you in front of, all the girls you've scared away from me before I could get their numbers, all the Dawson films we starred in together."

"All the groping you performed on me whenever you were drunk?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"All the elbows in my gut whenever I did," he reasoned. "Let's face it Potter, we are the epitome of a love hate relationship."

Offering a smile she nodded, "Sure except for the love part."

"Admit it; you'll miss me when I'm gone."

"As I recall I promised to send postcards from my destined location as you rot away in the banks of the creek." She noted fiddling with her own drink.

"Well I'm sure I'll come up to visit at one point when the town is sickened of my Witter charm."

"Or when all the middle aged men chase you out of town for seducing all of their wives before they hit their mid life crisis."

Letting out another light chuckle he settled against the back of his chair, "Well someone's got to keep this town young."

"Too bad most of our youth has been in captured and forever entombed on video cassette, vaulted firmly away in Dawson's bedroom."

Tracing a pattern lightly with his index finger on the smooth table he flashed a quick smile, "Like you said, most of it, I actually have a couple of those tapes in my possession."

Placing her hands on the edge of the table she leaned forward, "You stole footage from Dawson's beloved video collection?" She asked her eyes wide in amusement.

"It's not like it was his copy of ET or anything," he responded trying to justify himself, "Besides its not stealing, it's only a permanent borrow."

"Well I know how sentimental you are," she drawled sarcastically.

"It's only the footage of you being brutally killed, and then we caught a little bit of Jen feeling you up on the porch," he stated wiggling his eyebrows.

"You what?" She shrieked her eyes filled with confusion.

"You got blood all over you from the dummy, Jen took you to the porch, you took off your top, Dawson and I stood in the back ground, and the rest is all cinematic history."

Her jaw dropped as disgust crossed her brown orbs, "You are such a pervert," she growled swinging at his arm.

Catching her arm he licked his lips, "Well no one was stopping you two from using that wonderful invention known as a bathroom, standing on the porch made it fair game."

Retreating once again she jammed her straw brutally through her drink to vent her frustrations. Letting out a deep breath she glanced back over his shoulder in Dawson's direction. "I don't know why I spent all of high school lusting after him."

Stealing another glance at the couple behind him he took a sip from his soda, "Probably because everyone was telling you that you were supposed to."

She furrowed her brows watching as Pacey's chestnut hair bowed in front of her as he focused his attention on getting the bubbly liquid up his straw and into his mouth, "Yeah, when exactly did the word soul mate come into the picture?"

Tilting his head back he stared at the ceiling looking for an answer, "Probably when the oceans quit boiling from the active volcanoes releasing their molten mass."

Pulling back a tendril of loose hair, she secured it behind her ear, "I looked it up in the dictionary once, I figured it was important to understand seeing as it was intrinsically linked between Dawson and me."

Biting back his lip he looked back up at her, "And what exactly does it mean?"

"One of two persons compatible with each other in disposition, point of view, or sensitivity," she stated simply. Clasping her hands together she rested her elbows against the table's edge. "Where does the love of ones life, destined lover, or even romantic interest play in between those words?"

Pacey shrugged, "I gave up in all of that astrological, supernatural, predestination shit years ago."

"Thanks Pace, you're a real help, really," she said dryly.

Turning his attention back to his glass he spoke softly, "You really love him don't you?"

Sighing she shut her eyes, "Yeah, of course," she paused opening her eyes, "well I think. I mean I have to right?" Burying her face in her hands she tangled her hair through her fingers. "I mean everyone was telling me that he was it, so I kept my options closed and now I'm lost without him."

"You know what you need Miss Josephine?" Pacey said as she lifted her furrowed eyes, "A night of lots and lots of alcohol, and if I'm feeling generous I may share some with you."

"And why Pacey would you be getting drunk?"

"Oh I wasn't planning on it, I just figured I'd let you get wasted while I watched the Bruins game."

Joey glanced back over Pacey at Dawson's retreating figure, "I don't know Pace, I mean why would I want to waste an evening with you and of course your lovely sister?"

Pacey flinched as two warm hands rested against his shoulders, "Hey baby brother," Gretchen said jolting him slightly. "Dawson and I are going into Boston tonight for a job interview so we'll probably be staying for the night."

Joey cringed directing her gaze back at the table to hide her discomfort. "So I get the place to myself then?" Pacey asked his face lighting up.

Letting out a giggle Gretchen shoved at his arm lightly, "That would be correct, but please don't transform all of my hard work into a swinging bachelor pad, I will once again be inhabiting it in the next 24 hours."

"Will do Gretzilla, don't stay out late," he advised in a parental tone.

"Ah don't worry little one, I'll be sure that Dawson tuck me in at a sane hour," she said ruffling her fingers through his short hairs and exiting through the door.

Pacey's eyes widened in disgust as he locked gazes with Joey, "The Dawson banging your sister finally sinking in?" She asked her eyes matching his.

Shaking his head woozily he responded, "Yeah, I think I need to get a drink."

Following his direction she nodded their shocked faces finding the door, "Yeah, a nice strong drink."

~*~

Sifting through the chest at the end of his bed, Pacey pulled out another handful of liquor, dropping them among the pile of already empty bottles. "Okay," Joey slurred, "We have toasted to Dawson and Gretchen's happiness, Jacker's right foot, Andie's use of the word 'smile', Jen's hair, Gram's long baggy dresses, Mr. Leery's curly nose, potatoes, the making of cheese, something about Star Wars, the mud in the creek, no more forced viewing of Jaws or Jurassic Park, and Mr. Kasdan's pencil collection." Tipping a bottle to see if there were any drops left she found a full bottle twisting off the cap, "What next?"

"Well Josephine," Pacey mumbled struggling with the bottle his eyes focused intently as his tongue peaked out through his lips, "To wine coolers." He raised his bottle still firmly sealed and clinked it with hers before bringing the silvery metal to his lips. He furrowed his brows attempting to read the small print of the label; "This one's really dry."

"Pacephine! You forgot to open it!" Joey shrieked laughing at her extension of his name.

Finally working off the cap he emptied the small bottle in a quick swig. Fumbling with another bottle he snapped the top off, "Next toast."

Joey stared at him seriously for a moment, "I just realized something, if we ever got married your initials would be P.P!"

Thinking for a moment he broke into a fit of laughter, "Pacey Potter," he shrieked between laughs.

Raising her next bottle she nodded her head, "To a long and happy marriage," she toasted chugging back her bottle.

Crawling in front of her he worked a cigar ring off of a cigar that he had retrieved from his chest of smuggled goods, "Joey Potter," he said grabbing her right hand, "Will you marry me?"

Laughing she nodded as he slid the ring onto her index finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he fell back clinking some of the bottles next to them. "Pacey, I think I may be drunk," she whispered clawing at another bottle still resting on top of him.

"Why do you say that?" He asked resting the unlit cigar between his teeth and reaching for the half empty bottle of Tequila.

Swigging back the bottle she removed the cigar from his mouth cradling it in her own, "Because I think I'm going to kiss you." She said the cigar falling loosely to the ground.

He chuckled still resting on his back as he tried to gulp down the warm Tequila, some of it splashing on his face. "Well Potter, I believe I may be drunk too, because I want to kiss you back."

Her lips danced lightly against his as she dug her nails into his chest, "Well it is our wedding night."

His fingers tangled into her long silky hair as he brought her lips down to his, his tongue immediately darting out and lazily colliding against hers. Rolling her over he pushed away all the glass bottles pressing his body hard against hers as he lost his balance dropping all of his weight on hers. She arched her back sweeping her arms under herself to brush away the empty bottles under her back as her mouth stayed connected with his her tongue digging deeply into his mouth.

Lifting her off the floor he stumbled the alcohol affecting him heavily as they fell against his dresser. Her arms grabbed frantically at his back clawing his shirt up farther up his chest. Pressing her body roughly against him he staggered back falling into the open trunk at the foot of his bed. His hands searched every inch of her running up and down under her shirt. Curving his hands under her ass he carried her stumbling back against the wall knocking some things off a shelf.

Letting out a soft moan she tangled her fingers through the short hairs on the back of his neck pinning him further against the wall. Pulling her tank top off over her head Pacey immediately clawed at her bra tossing it over his shoulder slowly leading her towards his bed as they continued their long deep kiss. Following suit Joey curled her fingers under the hem of his tee shirt ripping it off over his head as she fell back onto his bed. Letting out a groan he trailed sloppy kisses down her chin sucking on her neck then biting down on her collar bone. Joey reacted to this by digging her nails into his bare back her fingers leaving red patterns in his golden skin.

"Jo, tell me to stop," Pacey pleaded, "please, just tell me to stop."

Hooking her legs around his calves she shook her head, "Don't," she whispered before capturing his lips with hers.

~*~

Tightening her eyes she stretched a nauseous feeling burning her senses as her hand slid down his slick skin. With her eyes still shut she furrowed her brows trying to remember what she was doing. Her head rise and fell at a steady pace and she could hear a soft thud below her ear. Remembering the dream she had had that night her eyes shot open, staring down at the cigar ring around her finger she scrambled up, Pacey sleeping soundly next to her. Wrapping a blanket around her she climbed out of the bed, "Shit, shit, shit," she muttered searching the room for her clothes.

The alcohol still hit her as she slid over the scattered wine coolers staggering over to his trash can quickly relieving the contents of her stomach. Pushing back her hair she cradled her head struggling back her threatening tears while trying to soothe her throbbing headache. Climbing back onto her feet she glanced back over at Pacey, "Pace, Pace, wake up." She called from the edge of the bed.

Immediately being affected by the light through his window he rubbed his hands against his eyes, his head throbbing. "Wow Potter, I had the most amazing dream involving you last night," he moaned groggily arching his back to stretch out his hangover. Opening his eyes he flinched as he saw her standing on the opposite side of the room, "Oh shit," he muttered falling back against his pillow.

"Pacey, I can't find my clothes," she said her voice shaky and faltering.

Shutting his eyes tightly again he nodded his head as he found his boxers sliding them back on. "Okay, I'll help you," he drawled still wiping the sleep from his eyes.

They heard the porch door slide open as Gretchen's voice filled the empty house, "I'm home little brother."

Lunging at the door Joey slammed it shut her eyes panicked, "Oh God, please tell me in the heat of passion you remembered to put on a—."

Searching through the sheets he cut her off when he held up an empty condom package, letting out a relieved sigh she slid down the door. Glancing back at Joey's shocked form Pacey's eyes widened, "Jo, you have done this before, right?"

Her eyes glazed over as she met his gaze her eyes embarrassed and scared, realization drained over him as she stood again jumbling through his room again. "I can't find my bra," she cried letting the tears fall freely now.

Biting back his lower lip Pacey went to his dresser fumbling through it a bit pulling out a tee shirt and boxers. "Um, here put this on and I'll help you find everything." She nodded pulling the large shirt over her head which ended at her thighs. Allowing the blanket to drop she rolled his boxers up her legs still trying to advert her eye contact from him as he still stood in front of her. Her hazel eyes began to sting with the new batch of milky tears that threatened at the rims as she snuffled back a whimper. "God, Jo, I'm so sorry," Pacey said pulling her body back against his wrapping his arms tightly around her. She returned his embrace burrowing her face into his warm chest her hot tears mixing with his salty sweat.

"Pacey, get the girl out," Gretchen called against the door.

Resting his chin on her head he continued to cradle her protectively, "Girl? What girl?"

"Cut the innocent act Pace, I have her bra on the door handle."

Flinching he thought of an excuse quickly, "Are you questioning my choice of life style? Maybe that's a part of my private collection?"

"I'm going for a walk, when I get back she better be gone," Gretchen groaned as the pitter patter of her feet down the stairs echoed through the beach house.

Checking out the window he watched her disappear over a sand dune before he opened the door retrieving her garment. "I'm gonna go," Joey said still shaky.

"Do you want me to drive you?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Um I think I'm just gonna walk," she nodded still slightly in shock.

"Jo, it's the middle of February, it's freezing outside."

Her glossy eyes focused out the window; "I'll be okay."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He offered.

Shaking her head blankly she retreated towards the door, "I think I need to be alone right now."

He nodded his concern somber across his face, "Okay."

Stuttering to find the words she landed on, "Um, bye Pace."

~*~

"So who was she?" Gretchen asked shaking her gloves off her hands.

"Nobody," Pacey said swirling his spoon through his cereal.

"I guess I'll have to work this one out of you," she said pouring a mug of coffee.

"No, you'll have to pry it from my dead cold body," he stated coolly, still focusing on the drowning morsels of Kix. Averting his eyes from the sunlight creeping through the window he groaned through the pounding of his head.

"Somebody seems a little hung over," she yelled as he cradled his head in his arms. "Or a lot."

"What are you going to tell Dougie and Dad on me?" He grumbled his eyes still squinting shut.

"I should," she paused stirring the sugar into her mug, "so are we talking one night stand with a nameless figure?"

Pacey shrugged, "Yeah, something like that."

~*~  
"Josephine Potter, where have you been?" Bessie exclaimed her arms crossed firmly over her chest as she glanced up from Alexander sitting in his high chair. "I've been worried sick."

Biting back her lip she panicked shivering from the cold wrapping her jacket more snuggly around her and cradling Pacey's offered clothing around her icy fingers. "Um," she struggled through chattering teeth, "I was feeling a little down over the whole Dawson thing so I caught a few movies at Pacey's and fell asleep on the couch."

Changing her hands positions so that they were resting on her hips Bessie's tone didn't falter, "And you couldn't pick up the phone?"

"It was really late."

Rolling her eyes Bessie shook her head, "Why would you hang out with Pacey? Don't you have other friends you actually like, you know Andie, Jack, even Jen."

Suddenly feeling dizzy from the cold and her pending hangover Joey quickly shrugged her shoulders, "I was desperate," she offered quickly, "Now I'll be heading to bed." Slipping into the bathroom she fell to her knees her stomach churning again as she leaned over the toilet. Leaning back against the wall she ran her fingers through her hair and flipping on the shower.

She had always prided herself for being so careful, that's why she always waited with Dawson, she wanted it to be perfect and after she nearly destroyed that at the beginning of junior year, she was extra cautious. Dawson and her had reunited near the end of the year to no one's surprise and then dated off and on till late January when he had realized he wanted to experience life before they settled down. That of course led him strait to Gretchen by early February, and her deflowered by his best friend, her mortal enemy by Valentine's Day.

It was then she noticed the cigar ring still surrounding her right index finger, laughing at herself through the tears she ripped it off her finger trying to propel it across the room only to have it float right back next to her landing on the damp floor.

~*~

"Pacey Witter, how have you been doing?" Jen said sipping at the coffee she held firmly between her two purple gloved clad hands.

"Not so good," Pacey mumbled shuffling his foot against the dock.

Hoisting herself onto the fence next to him she nudged her shoulder against his. "Why so low, Jo?" She teased.

He released a deep sigh his breath creating a cloud of vapor around his face as it quickly faded into the cold winter's air. "I did something really bad last night, that no matter what I do, I can't change it."

She laughed lightly, "Do you need help getting rid of the body?"

Releasing a grin he twitched his nose, "Well I hear there are some sort of corrective surgeries but that wont change what happened."

"So do you want to talk about it?" Jen asked warming her nose in the warm vapor of her cup.

Bringing his hands to his lips he rubbed them together blowing on them softly, "I got really, really drunk last night."

Cringing she took a sip letting the warm liquid scorch her throat, "Ah, I know many a stories that begin with that."

"Well it gets worse," he continued nodding his head as he pursed his lips, "I slept with somebody. Not anybody mind you, the worst possible person I could ever sleep with."

Furrowing her brows she gave him a sideways glance, "Do I get names?"

"Not so much, no," he answered shaking his head.

"So what was there a condom break, lack there of, diseases?" She asked curiously.

"No, no, it's just she was a virgin."

She nodded, "And you were both drunk and you feel bad because you don't remember it and you both regret it."

Burying his head in his hands he shook his head, "See that's the thing, I do remember it and I don't regret it, it's just I'm positive that she is on the complete contrary."

"Feelings ignited in the throws of passion?"

Dragging his hands down his face he looked back at her, "I don't know."

~*~

The days were getting longer and the feelings of Spring peaked through the mild March days. Joey picked through her tray keeping her eyes downcast as Jen slid into a chair across from her. "What's wrong with you?" She asked her.

"Um, I don't think I should be talking about it," Joey said shakily still messing with the pasta on her plate.

"Well if you need someone to talk to, I'm a great listener," Jen offered, "and great at advise, you live a bad thing, I've done it."

"Thanks Jen," she mumbled. After a moment of fumbling with her bread Joey looked back up, "Jen I'm late."

Her eyes widened in concern as she dropped her fork, "What, does Dawson know?"

"I never slept with Dawson," she explained focusing her attention back on the tomato mess.

"Well have you not been eating right? Are you stressed? Those things can factor into the cycle sometimes," Jen questioned.

"Yeah, probably," she sighed taking a sip from her drink. "But the thing is a few weeks ago I got really drunk and I slept with this guy and it kind of makes you wonder right?" She asked embarrassed and uneasy.

Jen stared down at her tray for a moment then back up at the brunette, "You should talk to Pacey, you know."

Her eyes widened in fury, "What? He told you?"

"A similar story yes, but with a nameless girl," she defended.

"It's probably just psychological anyway," Joey said shaking her head, "I don't know why I was so worried about it in the first place, it's nothing really."

~*~

"Do you ever clean in here?" Gretchen yelled from under Pacey's bed.

Entering his room he took a sip of his iced tea, "Nah, that's what you're here for, Gretch."

"Pacey, some of these bottles have mold on them!" She cringed tossing them into his trash can.

"Well when I'm drunk I don't think about recycling and then when I wake up I forget they're there, it's not my fault."

Continuing through the pile of garbage she gasped, "Please tell me you accidentally opened two."

Scrunching his face in confusion Pacey asked, "Two of what?" Holding up the unused condom Pacey's eyes widened, "I'va, I've gotta go make a phone call."

Fumbling with the phone he suddenly couldn't remember her number, but his fingers worked without him pressing each correct key. "Hello?" She mumbled on the other line.

"Hey Jo, It's Pacey, I know we haven't really talked to each other since… well you know. But I uh just wanted to start off this conversation with I've only had two prior sexual partner and I am completely clean."

"Thanks for sharing Pace, can I go now," she said impatiently.

"Listen, um, have you been experiencing any nausea, stomach aches, dizzy spells?"

"Only when I think of you," she replied dryly.

"Joey I'm serious, have you felt your body changing?"

"What are you failing health or something?"

"Have you missed any of your monthly cycles?" He asked as silence filled the phone line. "Jo?"

"I don't know what Jen told you but this is not funny," Joey sneered into the phone.

"I found the condom we used," Pacey explained.

"Pace that was like a month ago."

"Yeah exactly and it was good as new," he continued.

"Oh, God," she mumbled falling back into her chair.

"Maybe we should go and see a doctor, make sure everything's okay," he suggested softly.

"Um, I think I'm just going to take care of this myself, I'm fine really, everything seems pretty normal."

"Alright, I'm right here if anything changes," he forced out. Dropping the phone onto the receiver he dropped his head to his hands, she wasn't going to let him help her and he hated that.

~*~

Spring break was finally here and the halls of Capeside High were empty for the next week and a half. Carrying the groceries into the B&B, Bessie floated around the kitchen, placing the food in each cabinet. "Jo?" She called out bending into the refrigerator. Picking out a bag of moldy fruit she turned to the cabinet with the trash can, one box standing out in front of all the rest. Gasping she headed down the hall banging on the bathroom door. "Joey open up!" Jostling with the handle the door swung open.

Joey sat in the corner in a fetal position rocking slowly as she stared down at the white wand. Handing it to her older sister Bessie sank down next to her placing an arm around her shoulder. "You have to go tell Dawson," she advised holding her baby sister tight.

"I can't," she cried burying her face in Bess's shoulder.

"The father has to know," she assured her.

Joey climbed to her feet brushing out the creases in her jeans. "I'm going over to Pacey's," she said exiting the room.

Bessie eyed her confused as she looked back down at the blue strip on the wand. She shook her head, Pacey, it rang through her ears. Her baby sister had been so much smarter then her and yet she was sitting there making the same mistakes. It had happened to her, it had happened to their mother, and now Joey had fallen to the curse as well.

~*~

Sliding the porch door open Gretchen greeted Joey with a smile, "Hey you, what brings you to our lovely beach house."

Wiping at her clammy eyes Joey forced a half smile, "I was actually looking for Pacey, is he here?"

Gretchen's face softened as she listened to the tone of her voice, "Yeah, um he's upstairs."

"Hey Joey," Dawson said from his position on the couch awkwardly.

"Dawson," she nodded towards him as she climbed up the stairs. She hadn't been to the beach house since that night and nothing had changed. The walls were still bare with only a scarce picture here and there on some retro table Gretchen had picked out from the Goodwill. The carpets were still stale and dirty the salt from the beach air embedded in the short strands that wafted through the whole house. Tapping lightly at Pacey's door she flinched as it slowly swung open the trunk closed firmly tight the floor organized and clean.

Pacey leaned against the headboard of his bed his headphones consuming all of his attention as he sifted through a book. Joey absently rubbed her lower abdomen her maternal senses starting to kick in as she crossed the room sitting on the edge of the bed.

He looked up offering her a confused smile as he pulled the earphone off of his head and tossing the book on his desk, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You told me that you would be right here if anything changed and so things changed and I found you right where you said you'd be," she tried to say lightly but the mucus in her throat forced it husky and the soft whimpers made her voice crack.

Placing his hand over his mouth he stared off at his feet his expression expecting the worst. "What's changed Jo?" He asked his cracking voice matching hers.

"Well according to my math skills it seems that you will be a father by Halloween."

His eyes rolled back as he ran his hands through his hair falling back against his pillow. "Um, okay, so I'm assuming you took a test."

"Yeah," she said simply biting at her lip.

"Have you gone to the doctor yet?"

"No, I just uh found out actually," she explained her eyes skimming his room to distract her.

"We're going to keep it right?" He said leaning forward his voice soft and comforting.

She locked eyes with him shrugging, "I was planning on it."

"Alright good," he nodded blankly, "good," he repeated just above a whisper. "So um, I think we should be together, because I mean, I intend to help 100%."

She looked back down at her hands; her fingers locked together holding onto each other tightly. "Yeah, okay."

"Does Bessie know?" She nodded the periodic silence deafening. "We should go talk with my parents, maybe they can help." He blurted out suddenly being drowned with all the criticism his father would lay on him. But he needed to hear it, he needed to be punished for the things that he did.

"Um, sure," she mumbled again her hand returning to her stomach as the rubbing comforted her. Crawling to the edge of the bed Pacey wrapped an arm around her shoulder the other hand covering hers following the circular motion she made over the baby, his baby, their baby.

~*~

Gliding down the stairs Dawson removed his arm from Gretchen's shoulder as Pacey held onto Joey's hand tightly. "Where are you two going?" Gretchen asked staring at their locked hands.

"Um, mom and dad's" Pacey explained glancing between the two.

"Why would you be going to mom and dad's on your own accord?" Gretchen asked with a raised brow.

"Well something came up."

Dawson nodded his head towards their hands, "What's with the hand holding?"

"Something big happened," Joey forced out.

"What was that?" Dawson asked concern plastered on his face.

Pacey glanced down at Joey he had never seen her so scared and unsure and she nodded giving him the go ahead, "Joey's pregnant, Dawson." His mouth dropped as his eyes widened, Gretchen's expression matching his, "and um, I'm the father."

Dawson shook his head laughing incredulously, "I've heard it's impossible to conceive a child without any sexual relations of any kind."

Letting out a deep breath Pacey bit back his lower lip, "Well it's quite easy to conceive when sexual intercourse is performed," he flinched as the words escaped his lips.

His concern changed to fury as he stood up, "Get your hands off her, Pace!" Approaching Joey he swallowed her in his arms. "I'm not going to let him touch you again Joey, don't worry I'm going to take care of you."

"Dawson, I'm going to take care of it," Pacey assured him.

"Get away from her, Pace, just go away," he said his voice heavy as he gestured him away.

"It's my responsibility, it's my baby, I'm going to take care of her," Pacey growled through clenched teeth.

"Haven't you done enough already? Don't you realize that you just ruined her entire life? Her entire future!"

Joey shook her head against Dawson's chest as her warm tears soaked through his shirt, backing away from his embrace she stepped next to Pacey, "We're going to take care of this," she reached for Pacey's hand. "Me and Pacey."

Dawson's face-hardened, "Jo you think he's going to stay with you? He's already gotten what he's wanted, maybe he'll keep you for a few more nights till you start to show and then he'll be gone, off to the next girl he can screw."

Stepping forward he stuck an accusing finger at the blonde, "Hey you can trash how stupid and irresponsible I was all you want." He was in his face now, his eyes dark his voice like venom, "But if you think for one second that I would _ever_ walk out on _my_ child you haven't known me at all in our 13 years of friendship."

"Friendship? You screw my soul mate days after we break up and you're preaching to me about friendship," He asked incredulously, "you have to be kidding me."

Pursing his lips he shook his head, "Oh I must have forgotten the definition after you ran off to Boston with my sister that same night!"

"It's not like I slept with her!"

"Will you two stop it," Joey yelled stepping between them. "We've all made mistakes, and Pacey and I just have to deal with the consequences." Grasping onto Pacey's wrist she dragged him away from their best friend, "C'mon it's time to inform the happy grandparents."

~*~

Swinging on the porch bench he let the cool night air awake his senses. His father marched out sinking on the seat next to him, "Out of all the stupid things you've done in your life."

"This is by far the stupidest," Pacey finished clasping his hands together.

"Well it only fits that the respected Police Sheriff's screw up son married the Drug Lord's over achieving daughter."

Pacey's eyes widened, "Marriage?"

"You bed it, you wed it, it's the Witter way," his father said simply.

"Touching, pop, real touching, I'll have to remember that in the proposal."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out two gold bands, "I bought these during Carrie's first pregnancy, I offered them to Gerry but he managed to get things together himself."

"Yes he sure got things together, seeing as Carrie and her little rug rats are still bouncing around the house."

Slamming the rings on the table he shook his head disapprovingly, "I knew letting you and Gretchen live solo in that little love shack of yours was a mistake, but why should I have expected any less from you?"

He laughed bitterly, "Maybe because I've only been taught that I can fail."

~*~

They had visited the clinic saw the little splotch on the ultra sound and heard the baby's heart beat around the room. They had a healthy baby that would be due by mid-October. The rumors in school had started to spread around but nobody actually believed them to be true. Dawson checked in on her often making sure she was okay and offering her help, he still however refused to speak with Pacey. What surprised her most was the shadow she had formed. Pacey carried her books, stood in the lunch line for her meals, helped out at the B&B, and held her hair back when she needed to puke.

The weather had heated up and May brought around the full springtime atmosphere. Joey lay on her back resting her head on a pillow as she read through her English assignment. The steady warm breath on her stomach no longer distracted her; it seemed like a normal occurrence now days.

"Hey baby," Pacey said in a soft whisper his chin resting on her lower abdomen.

"Pacey the baby is barely past embryonic stages, I doubt any thing you do or say will affect its development." 

"That's easy for you to say," he said his cool breath tickling the sliver of skin under the hem of her shirt. "You get to talk to it whenever you want; I on the other hand am restricted to visiting hours."

"I've told you before, if I could transfer my uterus into your body I would, but males are simply incapable of supporting life."

He shrugged, "It's just another punishment for eating that damn apple."

Covering her stomach she gave him a mock shocked face, "Don't use such foul language around our child."

Snuggling back against her stomach he chuckled, "See baby, Mommy pretends to hate Daddy but deep down she enjoys all the entertainment he provides her."

"Yes and Daddy also is a liar." Swinging his arm over her pelvis he shut his eyes against her warm skin as the steady rising and falling of her breathing slowly rocked him to sleep. "He also sleeps like a little baby," she whispered absently running her fingers through his shaggy mop of hair. Tossing her book onto the nightstand she flicked off the light.

The soft moonlight bathed them through the window and the light in the hall furthered to laminate their sleeping forms. Dawson slid through the door placing the mug of tea he had brought on her dresser and rolling his eyes. 

That should be his comforting hand; his hair entwined through her fingers, his baby growing within her.

~*~

Wrapping his arm around her waist he cupped her belly in his large hand, "You know one day you're going to lose your excuse for doing this."

"Well I can fix that," he said with a shrug, "I mean this is the greatest feeling in the world."

"Shut up, we're beginning to sound like a real couple." Joey snuffed prying his hand away from her.

"So you feeling okay? Do you need me to go run out and pick up some Pepto-Bismol, Saltines?" He asked as she sifted through her locker.

"I think you should save all this slaving hand and foot thing until I'm actually showing Pacey."

"Speaking of which, schools ending soon."

"Yeah, we have a month."

"And well my dad says that I have to take responsibility of my life, so I think when schools over we need to get married."

"Married? Why exactly would we need to get married?"

"Um, for societies acceptance, our child's welfare, and if you ever get royally pissed at me you can't just walk out of my life and take our kid with you."

"But Pace," she said shutting her locker, "what about college?"

"It works out fine, you'll be at Worthington and I'll be over at UMASS, the Leery's already took me in as a chef over at the Fresh Fish, I got a security job over at the yacht club and I'm going for a janitors gig after graduation you know so we can get some money in our account before September. And hopefully our classes will work out okay; I mean you'll probably have to miss the first semester because of maternity leave but after that Grams will be around since she's moving up with Jen and Jack." Stroking her arm he leaned over brushing his nose against her forehead, "I want us to be a family, Jo."

~*~

She straitened the light blue sundress trying to hide the evident lump that lay below it. Picking up her graduation gown she stared at it slipping it on over her shoulders. "Jo, we need to do this now."

"What now?" She asked spinning in his direction.

"Get married, there's an opening down at the Justice today and we need to do this as soon as possible."

"Pacey, its graduation!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Do you really want to go like this?" He asked gesturing towards her.

"What do you mean by that?" Her eyes darkened as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Jo, this whole town doesn't know yet, sure students and most of the faculty know but do you want to walk across that stage the wind pressing your gown firmly against your chest as all the respected towns people stare in aw at your rounded belly."

"They're not going to care, Pace."

"Like they didn't care about when your sister had a baby, she was at least 25! Jo they expect this from us. They'll think we didn't know any better, me being the town screw up and all there was probably a pool going on for the day I knocked some girl up. And you with your dad and the way you were raised, they'll say it was second nature to get pregnant with your unwed boyfriend." He pointed out, disgust lacing his voice, "We've been a part of the gossip before, the whispering, laughing, do you want to walk alone on that stage and hear what they have to say?"

Turning her gaze to her feet she nodded solemnly, "Okay, let's do it."

~*~

The town hall's air conditioner kept any of the summer heat out, and its benches were cold and dry. Joey sat tensely, her hand absently rubbing the small mound of life inside of her the other resting on her knee. Noticing this Pacey covered her free hand with his lightly stroking it beneath his thumb; she glanced over at him, his blue eyes watching her intently. For a brief moment their eyes locked and they just sat there, reading each other's fears giving one another support. Joey looked back down at the floor, for the first time she realized that she, Pacey, and the baby growing inside of her were going to be a family, and she wasn't scared.

The wind blew heavily through the shiny blue gowns; some were decorated in a yellow band, others plain hanging loosely on their owners. Dawson adjusted his cap as he looked over the crowd. His eyes fixed on Bessie who sat proudly with his parents along with Alexander and Bodie. He looked further surprised to see Deputy Doug sitting next to an agitated Mr. Witter, Mrs. Witter next to him wiping away her tears from losing her baby boy. Looking back within the crowd of students he approached Jack, Andie, and Jen, "Where's Joey and Pacey?" He asked them.

Their names were finally called as they approached the table, Pacey could feel his hand shaking and squeezed on Joey's tighter to hide it. Stopping in front of the Justice of the Peace Pacey handed the small bag containing the rings to him. When his father had told him that he had to marry her he gave him these rings in order to inspire him to do so. "Are we ready?" The Justice asked glancing between the two teens.

"Welcome students, parents, and future graduates," Principal Peskin began glancing down at his copy of his speech every so often.

"We are gathered her today."

Dawson glanced back over at Joey's empty chair, his eyes then focusing on the white folded chair that belonged to Pacey also vacant. "Do you think there's something wrong?" He whispered to Jen next to him.

"Josephine Potter," her name rang out over the field of Capeside High, but she could only hear the words spoken from the Justice as he continued the vows.

The dean repeated her name again before setting the diploma off to the side. Bessie sat up her eyes trailing over all the metallic blue her sister no where within it her eyes widened as she took a deep breath.

"I do."

"Pacey Witter," Over a hundred heads looked to the empty white seat as his name rang through the air around them.

Mr. Witter folded his arms over his chest nodding proudly as they continued to the next name.

"I do."

Slipping the small gold bands on each other's fingers their glossy eyes met as he cradled her hands in his.

The students flipped their tassel over their cap suddenly realizing that they were growing up, that this was the next step.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"Congratulation class of 2001!"

"You may kiss the bride," he looked at her shyly before bending over capturing her lips between his.

Nearly a hundred blue caps danced in the air as they rained back down on the high school graduates who spun below the shower of freedom.

Pacey rested one of his hands on her stomach as they walked out into the muggy summer air. Twisting the loose gold band on his ring finger they walked to their car, husband and wife.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just incase you people wanna know or anything but feedback makes me smile: -D, but really that's not important right now.  I'd like to shout out to all my regular reviewers, you guys are awesome and you inspire me.  I'd also like to take the time to thank TBS for syndicating the show and drawing me back in, and James Van Der Beek's forehead because well you know.  Josh Jackson and Katie Holmes for having the hottest chemistry ever to appear on a television screen.  Kevin Williamson for creating the show.  And if you didn't get the Beek joke it's because his head is huge!

He hadn't wanted to go, but he felt he owed it to her after making her miss graduation.  He felt uncomfortable visiting the house that he had spent his childhood but had avoided for the past few months.  Glancing back down at the golden band it flickered in the descending sun sparkling like the water off the creek in front of them.  She stepped ahead of him her features dark in the setting sun as the reflection off the water bathed her with an unearthly glow.  The girl he had teased since preschool was now a woman etched in a light that made her more beautiful then he ever cared to think of her.  The cool summer breeze mixed with the salt of the creek as it tangled through her long silky strands of hair, the chestnut locks that tickled his nose when he nuzzled his face between them.  It smoothed over her loose blue sundress that clung at her mid-thing leading down her endless bronze legs.  She glanced over her shoulder offering him a half smile as she noticed the look in his eyes, the adoration painting a crimson blush across the contours of her cheeks.  The grin spread across his lips, the one he had only flashed when he was content, like a grin you would plaster from cheek to cheek on Christmas morning.  Shyly she bowed her face hiding the smile she was now sporting behind her shoulder as her hazel eyes danced with light locked in a tango with his soft blue orbs.  It was then he realized he couldn't move, out of fear of losing this moment forever he couldn't let out a breath let alone move an inch.  But then he realized that she was his.

She turned fully opening her arms to him as she placed them on his shoulders, "Don't get all schmoopy on me, Witter."

His face lit up further the shadows and contouring only revealing more of the man that he was becoming.  Curling up his arms he hung his hands around her elbows, "Whose getting schmoopy, Witter?"  

Dropping her eyes her expression melted as the wind continued to bat her hair against her face, _Witter, licking her lips she looked back up at him.  "I think we're going to have to come up with a new nickname," she offered her voice faltering as she tried to hide the discomfort from her eyes._

He leaned his forehead against hers sharing a comforting smile, "You'll always be Potter in my heart."

Feeling a sudden ease she felt the curl in her lips return as his thumbs rubbed softly against her forearms.  When had this sudden closeness occurred?  She asked herself her eyes shut tight as she balanced her head against his.  When was the moment that he could touch her and she wouldn't flinch or that he would hold her and he wouldn't push away?  She couldn't pinpoint it exactly but she found herself forgetting why exactly she had ever turned him away.

"Let's get you to this party Milady," he said offering her the crook of his elbow as she threaded her arm through it.  Stopping at the edge of the tent Gale had set up in the front lawn he took a deep breath.  "This is where it gets tough."

She nodded before pulling a lose tendril behind her ear, "But we have to get it over with."  Pursing his lips he continued walking guiding his bride to greet their friends and family.

~*~

Sprawled out on the dock he loosened the tie that restricted his neck.  Jen leaned on a wooden post picking at the ruby red nail polish that had already begun to chip during the ceremony.  Andie's dirty blonde strands spread sporadically around her head forming a crown as she rested it against the old salty wood her legs dangling over the edge swinging freely in the damp air around them.  Jack's head rose and fell against his sister's stomach as he pointed his knees in the sky allowing them to sway easily in his lazy daze.

"So where do you think they were?"  Jack finally asked speaking the words everybody thought but were to shy to allow to slip from their lips.

"Jack," Andie scolded bopping him on the head, "that's none of our business."  The silence was swallowed again by the subtle crashes of the water numerous moments passing.  "I say morning sickness," Andie blurted out blushing afterwards.

Jack shook his head, "I say Vegas."

Jen bit back a smile, "I say they reenacted the events of the conception thus missing graduation entirely."

Dawson flinched pulling again at the constriction of his tie once again feeling trapped.

~*~

The small leather folder was a ruby red, branded with gold letters CAPESIDE HIGH SCHOOL a small seal accompanying it.  Running her fingers along it she directed her gaze upward.  "I thought you may want this," Bessie said softly as Joey flipped the diploma open reading the contents.

"Thank you, Bess," she replied offering a hug.

"Where were you for this momentous occasion?"  She asked her voice hardening slightly.

Focusing back at the document she worried her lip between her teeth.  "Something came up," she mumbled just above a whisper.

"What is it the baby?  Is there something wrong?"  She was replied by silence as she felt her blood begin to boil.  Tilting up her little sister's chin she sneered, "Josephine Potter I have a right to know what's going on in your life, I'm the one taking care of you remember?"

Down casting her eyes she felt her thumb rub against her newly acquired piece of jewelry.  "It's not Josephine Potter anymore," she sighed her voice shaky.  Lifting up her left hand she allowed the sunrays to reflect off the gold metal, "It's Josephine Witter now actually."

Bessie gasped as her eyes widened in shock, "God, Joey you didn't have to do that.  Bodie and I did fine and we never."

Joey shook her head bitterly, "Well you guys have the love, and we get the marriage, that's the way life works out I guess."

"So how are you two going to do this?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I live at the B&B he lives at the beach house and I guess in September we're getting an apartment in Boston."

"So you're still going to college?"

"Why would I throw away my dreams?"  She asked a lopsided grin forming.

Bessie enveloped her in a hug; "I'm always here Jo."

~*~

Pacey sat resting his head on his hand as he stared at the ground bored as could be.  "Hey stranger," Joey said strolling in front of him.

He let his mouth curve up for a moment as he glanced up at her.  "So how'd it go with your sister?"

"Well she's not going to kill me," she shrugged sinking into the seat next to him.

"Everything's all so messed up," he sighed.

She let out a light snicker, "Tell me about it.  If ten years ago somebody told me that I would be married to Pacey Witter, I would have slugged them."

"Me too, well being married to you that is, not myself," he tripped over his words.  He shook his head wrapping his arm around her leaning her against his shoulder.  "You know, Potter, being married to you isn't half bad."

"Says Pacey Witter, two hours into marriage."

"Come on," he said standing up pulling on her hand, "we should tell these friends of ours before they accuse us of keeping secrets."

~*~

"So would there be a lot of licking involved?"  Jack questioned still on the subject of Joey and Pacey's whereabouts.

"Sounds kinky," Pacey joked kicking at Jack's toe.

"And here comes out the MIA's," Jen joked.  "So was graduation to tough to fit into your schedule?"

"It's such a long two hours," Pacey cringed for affect.

Jack sat up, "See I can understand Witter missing the festivities but how'd you manage to get Joey out of it?"

"Well I promised to love, honor, and cherish her until we are parted by death," Pacey shrugged casually. 

"That sound remarkably similar too wedding vows, Pace," Andie said leaning up on her elbows.

"Well they were," Joey cut in as they both held up their matching hands.

"You got married?"  Dawson exclaimed shooting up from his sitting position.

"Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Pacey Witter at your service," he replied uneasily.

Dawson shook his head his forehead wrinkling. "Incredible," he stated harshly.  "Congratulations Pace, for completely transforming the once pure, intelligent Josephine Potter into someone she's not in an astounding four and a half months, that really was something."

Taking an intimidating step forward Pacey towered over the blonde slightly, "It's not like I was holding a gun to her head when she said 'I do."

He laughed bitterly, "Wow you must really pride yourself on your ability to bed vulnerable women.  I mean first you got the English teacher who was afraid of turning 40.  Then you worked on the mental patient, and now, now you've got the rebound drunk girl, good work buddy, good work."  He patted him on the upper arm.

Returning the pat, Pacey nodded, "Well you must pride your ability to own other people's souls."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Pace, because one morning she's going to wake up and realize everything that she's thrown away and she'll run as far away from you as she can before you suck anymore of her life from her," Dawson sneered in his face, his blue eyes flashing.  Turning to Joey he shook his head, "This changes everything Jo, everything."  He staggered up the lawn disappearing behind the doorway.

"I'm just going to wait in the car," Pacey groaned wanting to remove himself from any part of the Leery's property.

Sinking down on the dock Joey's hands immediately found the comforting lump, "I guess I've messed up, huh?"

Still complying it Jen scrunched up her nose, "Whoever thought Pacey would be the first one to settle down."

"Whoever thought the first time I got laid would be my last," Joey added.

"Whoever thought Pacey would be that one and only," Jack threw in.

"Whoever thought they'd spend their wedding night alone," Jen continued.

Joey laughed, somehow finding the crisis in her life amusing.  That's what she loved about her friends, their ability to look outside the bigger picture and tease her in a way that made her feel better.  "Whoever thought I'd be the first one to get knocked up," Joey finished climbing back on her feet.  She ran a hand through her hair; "I should go talk to him."

"Look Joey," Jen smiled embracing the tall brunette, "Whatever happens, I want you to be happy."

Joey let out a half smile, "Cut the cheese Jen, is this really the best time that we all start to act like a functional group of friends?"

Staggering up next to them Jack rested a warm hand on her shoulder, "Hey let's for a few seconds just forget how screwed up we all are and just engage in one of those group hugs we always talk about."  She rolled her eyes shrugging her shoulders as Andie joined their embrace.

~*~

Sliding open the porch door of the beach house she slid in plopping herself down on the couch next to him, "When you said you'd be waiting in your car, I didn't know that the car would be parked in front of your house."

"Well after sitting there a few minutes I realized that you already had a ride in your older sister."  He shrugged taking a swig from the beer cradled in his hands, "Plus I figured you had a lot of talking to do."

Prying the bottle from his hands she glided over to the sink dumping its contents, "I don't drink, you don't drink new house rule."

"Here are those marriage drawbacks," he whined throwing his head against the couching of the loveseat.  "So you clear things up with Dawson?"

She sighed sinking back down next to him, "I didn't talk to Dawson."

He gave her a side ways glance fumbling over the soft fabric, "Why is that?"

"Well I had two choices," she began, "Have him mad or have you mad, and I figured in the long run having you mad was a much worse thing seeing as I'm gonna have to live with you for a pretty long time and having you mad wouldn't work out in my favor."

"But see I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at him," he shrugged his shoulder, "He on the other hand was mad at both of us."

"No I thought he was mainly mad at you."

"He called you a rebounded drunk girl," he stated plainly giving her a blank look.

"Okay so perhaps some of the anger was directed at me, it's just I didn't feel like being lectured right now and let's face it he would be trashing you all night until I admitted that I made a huge mistake."

"Then he would talk you into an annulment, drop to his knee in a grand gesture asking for your hand and then prance around in front of me and scream 'ha!  I still got her!"  Pacey replied flatly rolling his eyes back.

"But all of that's not important right now because I'm here," she said absently placing her hand on his knee.  "Did your sister leave already?"

Pacey chuckled through gritted teeth, "You're a quick one with these subject changes, Potter.  Yeah, Gretch left last night actually and is now tending bar up in Boston and taking some summer courses to catch up from her year off."

"How long till you're out in the cold?"

"The lease is up on this place in mid-July and after that it's Sofa City with Dougie till September."

"Sounds like a real riot."

After a long pause Pacey sighed deeply, "So tell me the truth, you didn't talk to Dawson because you didn't know what to say."

She crossed her arms over her chest resting them lightly over her lightly rounded stomach as she chewed on the inside of her lip, "Well what would I say exactly?  After all these years of planning our destined futures, of professing our undying love I decided that the best thing for me to do was marry your best friend."

Reclining further into the plush seat he rested his feet on the table in front of him.  "That's a start, although you may want to add dashing or compelling in front of best friend, you know just for an added kick."

She stared at him dryly, "Of course, then I'll add in details of the reasons we got married maybe size and width, a little positioning always does the trick when trying to express remorse."

"I'm glad to see we're on the same page here," he commented releasing a light chuckle, "and if you ever feel the need to practice that speech on me feel free."

"What the undying love or the sex?"

He stared at her incredulously, "Um, does the word 'duh' mean anything to you?  The sex!"

"Aw that's cute," she teased rubbing a hand along his shoulder the motion innocent but her eyes saying so much more, "but seriously not in front of the baby!"

Changing positions he cupped both hands around her belly his thumbs making small soothing circular motions.  He propped his leg on the couch allowing his face to rise above hers.  She smiled softly the glow he had seen earlier on the creek returning along her smooth features.  He felt a grin spread across his lips as his nose brushed lightly over hers their breath dancing between them in a swirl of heat.  Dropping his voice down to a husky whisper he couldn't deny the sparks he felt, "The baby can't hear us now."

She found her hands involuntarily moving up his arms which were now bare due to his change into a casual wife beater after the party.  His hot skin seemed to melt under her touch as her fingers worked up the sleek skin rounding around his broad shoulders and hooking around his neck.  She let her fingers glide over the soft hairs of his neck as she felt his face gravitate down towards hers.  "Trust me, you don't want to hear the answer," she breathed, the vibrations of her voice barely carrying out into the room around them.

"Well I'll have to show you again sometime," he whispered hot against her lips.

"In your dreams," she let out before his wet lips glided over hers.  Suddenly jumping out of the trance she rolled out of his embrace hopping to her feet.  Smoothing her tongue over her lips the remnant of his kiss struck her, "I should probably get going."

Bringing his hand to his mouth he guided his thumb over his lower lip in shock, "You know what that sounds like it may be a good idea."

Standing like a deer in headlights she smoothed her dress over her curves, "So yeah I'm leaving now."

"Good because it really is getting late and all," he nodded nervously.

Still not moving from her position next to the sofa she continued to nod her head blankly, "Yep I'm as good as gone."

"Have a good night sleep; it's been a, um rough day."

Sighing she swung her arms along her sides tensely; "You know I really don't have a ride."

"Great," he said clasping his hands together and rising from his seat, "let me drive you."

"It is getting kind of dark out," she said gesturing towards the door with emphasis, the summer sun still shining brightly low in the sky.

Glancing down at his watch he nodded, "Yeah and 5:30, the roads are so dark and dangerous we wouldn't want to get hurt or anything."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," she nodded shyly trying to be subtle.

"Maybe you should stay the night, I mean Gretchen's bed is empty now," he suggested reluctantly.

"Well you know all those dangerous beach dwellers I wouldn't feel safe," she shrugged.

He nodded a smirk crossing his lips as he staggered over to her, "Well then you'll just have to stay in my room," circling her waist in his arms his smirk transformed into a sly smile.  "You know my manly biceps protecting you."

Pinching at his arms she gave him a sarcastic smile, "Don't flatter yourself."

~*~

Flipping through a boating magazine, Joey rested against his pillow glancing at the doorframe every few moments.  Pacey stepped into the doorway his arms hidden behind his back with a mischievous smile playing across his mouth.  "Anxious to see me?"  He teased as Joey rose to attention.

"No, you just promised me presents," she countered trying her hardest to form X-ray vision.

"Okay, this one's deep so you may be a little surprised."

"Hit me with it," Joey said throwing the magazine off to the side.

Pulling the box from behind his back he held it up.  The shiny plastic of the cover was glossed over from the lamp next to him but if she squinted hard enough she could make out the text _The English Patient_.  "Remember when you said, 'When baby doesn't sleep, I don't sleep,' then something about being irritable and whatnot?"

She smiled at him warmly, "Pacey that was like three years ago!"

"Well here are your 181 minutes of freedom compacted down to this small compact disk," he crossed the room resting on the bed next to her as he lightly tapped her belly with the DVD case.  "With optional commentary whenever you're sick of listening to Kristen Scott Thomas's voice." 

Taking the movie in her hands she felt her eyes well up with tears, "Aw Pacey," she said whimpering, "the overactive hormones think that this is the greatest thing since sliced bread!"

Rolling up the concert shirt he had provided for her, he nuzzled his nose in her navel, "And if we ever lose power, break DVD, or not have a player, I can always soothe baby with my enticing reenactment."

"That should be good," she said reading the back of the box as her other hand ran through Pacey's hair.

"Hey baby," he whispered soothingly laying soft kisses over her slightly rounded stomach.

"I don't think the baby can feel that," he glanced up at her a wicked smile crossing his face as he rounded his moth over her skin like a suction cup blowing against it in choppy vibrations.  She giggled wildly at the raspberry that persisted until his lunges were empty.

"Do you think it felt that?"  Pacey smirked childishly.

"I believe it just survived its first earthquake."

Resting his head gently back on her abdomen he sighed, "So what do you think, boy or girl."

"I don't remember how much I jumped up and down after conception so it's all up in the air," Joey remarked dryly gliding her hands along his neck.

"Seriously Jo," he mumbled as he continued to lay down light kisses.

"It really doesn't matter to me," she shrugged.  "It's not like I'm gonna throw my kid to the curb because it was a boy."

"Ah so you admit it!"  He said accusingly, "You want a little baby girl."

"I did not say that!"  She squealed.  Folding her arms over her chest she looked down at him, "So what was the father of the year hoping for?"

His expression softened, "Well the best of me mixed with the best of you all rolled up into the perfect little creature ever created."  He continued to massage his lips over her stomach as her skin rapidly heated under his touch.

Joey rolled her eyes back falling deeper against the bed her voice dropping horse with desire, "I think it may be the wedding bliss, but that feels really good."  His head disappeared under the hem of her shirt as he worked his body up applying all his weight on his arms that straddled her form.  "Pacey, we shouldn't do this," she moaned as his face rested between her two soft peeks.

His face reappeared to her and he crawled up further, his face now in front of hers, "Why?  God doesn't care anymore, in fact he's probably smiling down at us now," he reasoned his voice dark and breathy.

"Way to get a girl in the mood," she mumbled as his lips brushed over hers.

He grinned, "What if I told you the second time is always better?"

She rolled her eyes her lips capturing his briefly, "Then I'd assume the third is even greater."

Her hands glided along his tank top bunching it up between her fingers; "Well you'd never know that if you never got the second time over with."  

Smiling at his victory her eyes fell down to his lips, "Well it is our wedding night."

~*~

Squinting out the harsh light from the window he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes shifting over to drop his arm over his sleeping…wait no nothing there.  His eyes shot open as he scanned the room, everything seemed normal.  Leaning over he inhaled the vacant pillow picking up the faint scent of berries, Joey's berries.  He furrowed his brows; it hadn't been a dream he nodded to himself.  But it was then he had realized that she was gone.

~*~

"So Joey Po- Witter, what brings you to my porch at this hour of the morning, awakening me from a lovely dream involving Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, and a whole lot of whipped cream, before noon?"  Jen teased sipping at her coffee.  "Clad in a tee shirt and men's underwear I might add, did you get hoots on your walk over here?"

"No I actually took the Witter Wagoneer," she said gesturing towards the old station wagon, "I figured I should receive some sort of privileges."

Sinking down on the bench next to her she stared at her closely, "Someone's glowing today."

"Glowing?"  She asked nervously, "Why would I be glowing?"

"I'm thinking your wedding night was more enjoyable then you had intended."

"What do you mean by that?" Joey asked with a raised brow.

Wiggling her eyebrows she giggled, "You, Pacey, and a whole lotta loving."

Dropping her head into her hands she blushed uncontrollably.  "Is it that obvious?" 

"Yes, so I need details."

She glanced up from her hidden position, "It was all so weird, I mean first we're talking about fixing things with Dawson, then we're talking about sexual prowess, then he's on top of me."

"So you went at it like animals on his couch."

"No!"  She yelped, "I tried to leave and he suddenly looked so," she stuttered, "so un-Pacey like and I couldn't do it."  She sighed in frustration, "There's something wrong with me Jen, I should never ever go lay on his bed ever again."

"Alright so you and him on your bed was this romantic or clingy?"  She asked sipping at the hot liquid.

"Well he bought me a copy of the English Patient and started kissing my stomach and then we exchanged words about baby gender, God's watchful eyes, and the second times always being better type things and I couldn't help myself."

Jen grinned, "So it can be concluded that you like having sex with Pacey."

"Two times in a five month period doesn't qualify as favorable extracurricular activities," running her hands through her hair she gasped, "What if the sex psychologically damaged my child?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if the baby knows what we were doing and becomes scarred for life, like sexually damaged?"

Jen let out a laugh, "Jo, do you remember the first time you spoke," responded by a shaking head she continued, "first scrape, first yelling match?  I don't think your kid is going to be afraid of sex because it's parents were having it while they were a fetus."

She crossed her arms over her chest dramatically falling against the back of the bench, "I really just shouldn't be doing this, sex with Pacey has only brought bad things."

He let out a deep breath smiling bitterly, "Is that how things are going?"

Flinching she directed her attention over Jen's shoulder, "Dawson, good morning."

"Morning, Jo," Dawson replied rolling his eyes.

Biting at her lip nervously she searched his hard expression, "So I guess I should just ask you how much exactly you heard."

"Enough to feel really hurt," he forced out digging the shovel he held into the ground.

"Dawson," she trailed off.  "I really think that we should talk about everything that's going on."

"I understand what's going on, Jo," his voice faltered as he held back his fighting emotions. 

"No, you don't," she pleaded stepping towards him, "Dawson I love you and I don't want to hurt you," she continued.  "And you're obviously hurting right now."  Placing her hands on his shoulders she forced him to look at her, "Now I'm gonna go back to the B&B get dressed and we're going to spend the day together, just you and me."  He smiled his eyes dropping to his feet, "You pick out some videos, and if ET isn't in that group I'm leaving."

Letting out a soft laugh his eyes met hers, "Just like it used to be."

Laying a gentle kiss on his forehead she nodded, "How can I just let go of our past?"

~*~

Pushing against the door lightly he peeked his head through the opening glancing around the empty B&B.  "Joey?"  He called out heading towards her room.

She rummaged through her drawers looking for something simple that fit realizing it was extremely disrespectful to spend the day at Dawson's house in her husband's boxers.  "Hey Jo," he said stepping into the room, "you left so quickly I didn't get to—."

She glanced over him her face falling slightly as she shook her head, "Oh, I'm sorry I just really needed to change into something clean."

Chuckling lightly Pacey wrapped his arms around her waist cuddling his face into the crook of her neck, "If I knew you were going to take all my clothes I wouldn't have leant them to you."

Tilting her head absently to give him better access she smoothed her hands over his, "Well if you just give me a chance I'll change and get them back to you."

He smiled against her skin as he lightly tickled her soft skin with his lips, "But then we'd be skipping the fun part."

Jumping out of his embrace she shook her head, "Pacey we can't do this it's wrong!"

He furrowed his brows, "Since when was sleeping with your wife wrong?"

"Since we started doing it," she responded.  He took her hand bringing it to his lips kissing the palm of her thin gold wedding band.  Dragging his lips across her hand he gently trailed kisses up the inside of her arm.  "Pacey," she moaned.  Stopping at the crook of her elbow he entwined his fingers through her silky hair.  Cupping his face with her hand she shook her head, "We really need to stop acting on this inexplicable sexual attraction."  

Her eyes melted in his as her other hand ran up his chest, "Definitely," he nodded his lips teasing hers, "maybe tomorrow," he finished before capturing her lips.

"Hey Jo, I've got some old 80's movies that I think will be—," Dawson trailed off standing in awe in the doorway.

Pacey jumped back his hand coming to his lip as he settled on the other side of the room, "I was just going."

"No you two were obviously in the middle of something, and clearly I'm the third wheel in this scenario so I should get going," Dawson said bitterly throwing the video cassettes to the ground.

"Dawson wait."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  Short but sweet more to come later.

"Enjoying the sites provided by the beautiful River Seine?"  Joey asked easing herself onto the swing next to him.

"Well the le swings sets seemed so appealing at this time," he shrugged his attention directed towards the small gravel below his feet.

"That was rather redundant you know," she teased tightening her grip on the rusty chains to balance her position.  "I mean technically 'le' is the French word for 'the' which means you just said the, the swing sets."

"Merci beau coupe Mademoiselle Josephine," he grunted allowing the tiny pebbles to crunch under his weight.

She sighed looking out over the glistening water of the harbor, a few small sail boats bobbed along the gentle waves their hulls brushing against one another periodically creating a steady clanking purr.  Tilting her head towards him she pursed her lips, "I've been really bad at this friend thing lately haven't I?"

He stole a quick glance of her before redirecting his gaze to his shoes before he nodded slightly, "Some would say that." 

She let out a soft chuckle as she subtly shook her head, "You know in my vast journey this past year to not hurt you I've seemed to have hit the mother load of cruel and unusual punishment."

He bit back his lip singing slightly brushing a golden lock from his forehead, "Don't let me stop you."

"Sometimes I wish we could just relive this school year, you know think a little harder, make the right decisions, avoid alcohol at all costs."

He shook his head finally looking up but out on the soft blue sky that seamlessly transitioned to the rocking waves, "Somehow I think we'd still be right here, in this same situation."

She nodded solemnly, "Yeah, fate has a funny way of biting you in the ass."

The warm summer breeze enveloped their silence as she swung on her swing in a slow melodic rhythm watching the newly bloomed leaves blow softly on their branches.  "He really likes you, you know," Dawson finally mumbled.

"He likes the fact that I have breasts, I don't think it really goes past that," Joey corrected him.

"I've seen the way he looks at you Jo," Dawson sighed.  "And I think today I finally was struck with that realization."

Joey furrowed her brows twisting her swing to face him, "What do you mean by that?"

He shrugged as he watched a man walk past them along the sidewalk a little girl rested on his shoulders feasting on a large puff of cotton candy.  "When we all found out that you were pregnant with his baby it never really hit me, I mean I realized that you were having a baby but I could never grasp how you got that way.  The thought of you and Pacey ever sharing something so intimate could never become a reality to me."  He ran his hands up the chains feeling the rough rusty metal below his smooth palms, the friction soothing.  "I guess the fact that I knew it was some drunken meaningless thing helped me in my quest to erase it from my memory and I never really felt threatened."

"So when did that change?"

"The fact that I couldn't be the one for you.  The fact that you took his hand instead of mine.  All my life I was the one who could always be there for you, to soothe away your tears when your mother died, to tease away your insecurities of puberty, and to comfort you during all your injuries.  And I mean I tried I really did to prove to you that I was the one who was best qualified to assist you through this but no matter what I did he could do something better.  You two had something suddenly that I couldn't change no matter what."

She searched his eyes, "What?"

"A family Jo, you two were suddenly a family," he shook his head returning his attention back to the water.  "This one night I came over to make you tea and help you study and I don't know something noble and chivalrous but he was already there.  His head was resting there on your stomach your hands woven through his hair both sleeping peacefully and I realized I couldn't take that away."

"Dawson you've always been my family, when my mom was gone, when my dad was incarcerated you were the one who was there for me, always."

"When you guys got married I still didn't feel overly threatened you know because I figured it was more of an obligation.  I would have asked you to marry me after we graduated college Jo, you know that right?"  She nodded somberly at the pact they always seemed to have had.  "That's the main reason I broke things off between us because I knew that we would spend the rest of our lives together and we needed to know how to live as individuals before we could take that step.  That's why I wasn't upset when I found out."

"Could've fooled me," she said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Okay so that's why I didn't pull a wooden post from the ground and run it through my heart, because I didn't think that it was anything past the vows you shared or the rings you wore.  I just figured it was some legal right of passage to have a child together."  He rocked his swing back picking up momentum as he swung back and forth.  "But when I heard you talking to Jen this morning, when I saw you two kissing in your room I realized that there were other people out there who could fill that void in your life, that void in your heart that I thought only a soul mate could fill.  You know that small part of me that always felt that no matter what I had some sort of ownership of your heart."

"Well first loves always seem to steal a small part away."

Stopping his movement he twisted his swing to her, "And thus ends the dramatic saga of Dawson and Joey."

Twisting her lips into a smile she shook her head, "The romantic love story of two star crossed lovers, yes.  But the sordid chapter of their lifelong friendship is just beginning."

The silence fell between them again as he sat slumped on the seat twisting left and right his hands hanging loosely at his sides.  His heart clenched in his chest as he met her eyes again.  "I love you Joey," he said smiling weakly.

"I love you too, Dawson."

~*~

"Miss Lindley would you like to join me on a romantic row boat journey?"  Pacey asked resting in the wooden boat the oars rocking in his hands as the water swooshed around them.

Jen smiled resting on her dock as Pacey rolled out the puppy dog lip.  "How could I refuse such a generous offer?"  She shrugged stepping into the rowboat.  "But between you and I, I think this little relationship we share is far too sibling oriented to make anything romantic."

"True, because if this thing was anything but platonic I would have jumped you years ago," he joked helping her into a sitting position in front of him.

"Besides I heard that you may be more married then any of us thought."

Clenching his teeth he brought in a breath of air creating a sizzling noise, "That's gotten around already?"

"The glowing bride herself," Jen teased.  Watching Pacey fiddle with the oars nervously she tilted her head to him searching the embarrassed expression that played across his face.  "So when exactly did you start with this unrequited love affair?"

"Far too long ago for my own good," Pacey grunted as he rowed the boat away from the dock.  "And you know I should rightfully be able to claim that I won right?  But wrong because I may get her body but her soul will forever be wrapped around another certain person we both know."

"Have you ever expressed for a desire outside of anything physical?"

"You know I would, if I didn't have this pending fear that if I ever did express any non-platonic feelings that I would lose the little physical intimacy we have going on."

Jen leaned in further giving him a knowing look as she rested her elbows on her thighs, "Do you really want to engage in the physical intimacy you have when you think you're making love and she thinks you're just screwing around?"

He sighed painfully, "It's better then nothing right?"

"You ever think maybe she feels something too?"  She asked thoughtfully.

Bringing the boat to a stop they lolled gently in the creek, resting the oars along the edge he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "Dawson walked in on us this morning."

Jen flinched, "That can't be good."

Pursing his lips he nodded violently, "Good it was not."

"So what exactly happened after that?"

"I'm not really sure," he said chewing on the inside of his lower lip.  "Dawson left, Joey followed, I moseyed on over here and now I'm sitting in a row boat with a gorgeous blonde."

"Obviously your predicament didn't end tragically," she teased, "but I can see where the confusion could play in."

"Confusion?  I think I understand the Joey and Dawson dynamic much better then you could seeing as I grew up around it."

"But you can't seem to comprehend the fact that _you're_ the one that she's sleeping with, it's _your_ wedding band that she's wearing," Jen emphasized.  "And let's not forget that little bundle of joy that she's carrying in the oven that _you're _responsible for."

Pacey nodded, "I see what you're getting at but I'm not quite sure I follow your point."

"Pacey, she likes you more then you think."

Twitching his nose he thought for a moment, "You think?"  He asked, his mouth twitching with a threatening smile.

"I know."

~*~

Greeted by two arms locked around his neck and a pair of lips smothering his he grinned slightly against her clanking teeth as his arms wrapped around her waist.  "I feel like I'm being used Josephine," he mumbled against her lips.

"Why is that?"  She muttered back her lips still sliding against his.

"I don't get any greetings, I don't have to use the sweet talk, what is all of this for?"

She broke away hunger in her eyes as she pulled his shirt off over his head, "This is to make up for earlier.  Remember we were doing something like this," her lips traveled over his broad chest as her hands massaged his shoulders, "and then this whole drama ensued and I sort of left you there."

Running his hands along her waist he couldn't help but smile at her movement, "Yes I think that rings a bell."

"Well after clearing things up," she continued smoothing her lips over his neck, "I spent the rest of the day thinking of a way to make things up to you."

"And this was your solution?"

She tilted her head catching his blue gaze, "Well it was this or chocolates," she said with seductive eyes.

"Mmm, chocolate sounds good," he moaned capturing her lips again.  She giggled pressing her body hard against him as her tongue slid across his.  Pulling away he smoothed his hands down her long silky arms, "Slow down, slow down," he muttered leaning his head against hers.

"What is it?"  She asked nipping at his lips.

He stared into her eyes for a moment searching the deep gray waves.  He hated the fact that he couldn't read them, couldn't understand how she felt, all he knew was that he wanted her and by some strange chance she wanted him.  Shaking his head he cupped her face between his soft palms, "Nothing," he mumbled before kissing her again.

~*~

Stroking the long length of her bare back he could feel the light pulse of her breathing against his chest along with the subtle fluttering of her eyelashes tickling him slightly.  Lacing her fingers between his he placed soft kisses along her knuckles wrapping his other arm around her sleeping form.

He couldn't explain this feeling he had for her but he could pinpoint it to the moment that they were 15 and he saw her in a new light.  When he saw the autumn sun dance across her bare bronze back after hunting for snails and nearly dying of hypothermia.  He had yearned to smooth his hands down the long length to feel her ease into his touch and from that moment on he was hooked.

Then there was the inevitable rejection, the first time he had expressed his interest in her only to be left out in the cold.  Putting any feelings on hold he sat back and watched the whole Dawson and Joey drama unfold while he found his own romantic conflict.  He had loved Andie, but only in an innocent first love effect.  He wasn't infatuated with her as he was with Tamara, or as smitten as he was with Joey but she filled the void in his life and helped him grow as a person.  The worst lesson she taught him however was that love wasn't always enough.  After she had cheated on him he never quite mended his broken heart rather swearing off women while he focused his attention on school and work.

Then Joey and Dawson were over and Dawson was moving on.  Him and Joey seemed to form a bitter club, sitting around sulking while engaging in their patented banter and he fell all over again.  Nuzzling his nose into her silky hair he kissed it softly the words escaping his lips barely above a whisper, barely filling the air around them.  The words were so strong however they were nearly tangible, "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm not a doctor and am not up to medical terms so spare me here I try, also the character Ethan is dedicated to my cousin.  This is it people, it was a not that long of a ride but it was fun, thanks for all the reviews and feedback that's always fun.**

Leaning against the wooden post of the dock, Pacey rested his head on her shoulder as he snaked his arms around her waist.  It was now July, and the fourth of July festivities had only recently been cleared out of the small town, though every few nights the left over fireworks would fill the night sky.  Joey dangled her feet over the edge allowing them to flow freely in the salty wind that grazed just above the harbor.

After Pacey had cleared out the beach house for the first time shareowner they hadn't had a time or place to be alone.  While at the B&B Joey always felt obligated to help with the guests and while at Doug's, Pacey always felt obligated to stay away from whatever may have occurred in his brother's bed.

Smoothing his hands over her swollen stomach he couldn't help but smile.  He missed these moments, when he could just sit with the woman he loved, the child he would adore, and not a care in the world.  Patting her abdomen in a melodic beat he crooked his chin to her ear.  _"Come they told me par-um-pa-pum-pum,"_ he cooed in a soft breathy whisper. _"A new born King to see par-um-pa-pum-pum."_

"Pacey," Joey giggled, "I'm sorry but your song simply isn't festive for this time of the year, if you haven't noticed there's no sign of snow and the heat is enough to fry an egg."

"Obviously you've never heard of Christmas in July, Josephine.  You know it's the half way point when you start writing up Christmas lists," he argued.

"That would be June 25 actually, Einstein."

Pursing his lips he nodded, "Alright, a song more appropriate for this time of year."

"How about _Just Shut Up by Joey Potter?"_

Scrunching his nose he shook it against her ear, "Never heard of it."  Pausing he started a soft gentle drum roll, _"Oh, Yankee Doodle went to town riding on a pony—."_

A new batch of giggles hit her as she squirmed in his grasp only leading to him tightening it as he continued to sing in her ear.  "Pacey, stop, Pacey!"

Nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck he dropped his voice to his low husky drawl, "You know you love it."

"You know you're delusional," she countered tilting her neck so she could glance at him from over her shoulder.  He simply smiled at her, his eyes bright happier then she had ever seen them, the blue of the water around them bringing out the light crystal of his deep orbs that tinted with a glorious glint from the sun.  She could stare in those eyes for hours, she thought to herself; she could get lost in them for a lifetime.

Repositioning herself she placed a light peck on the tip of his nose before settling back into his embrace.  Dragging his lips along her jaw line he smoothed sloppy playful kisses accompanied by loud 'muh' noises that carried her brilliant smile throughout the daylight.

"You know what I like about Pregnant Potter?"  He asked his voice now deep, soft and melodic.

"My increasing cup size?"  She joked cocking her head towards him.

"No," he replied shaking his head his nose brushing against her velvet cheek in the process.  "You've got this motherly glow to you; it makes you look so responsible," he said kissing her cheek.  Dropping his voice back down to a whisper he smirked, "and extremely sexy."

Raising her brows she smiled shyly, modestly, "Oh really?"

Running his tongue over his lips he nodded, "Yeah and the boob thing just happens to be a feet."

"You are so vulgar," she stated melting under his warm eyes.

"You are so cynical," he countered removing any space between their gravitating faces.

"You are so naive."

Rounding his hand up her stomach flicking his thumb over her nipple, "You are so aroused."

Swatting at his hand she shook her head, "You are so delusional."

"You are so beautiful."

And with that they were kissing, not like any other kisses they had shared.  This kiss contained something deeper an inner passion that neither of them had displayed to one another or to anybody else before.  She snaked her arm around his neck pulling his face closer her other hand resting above his on her belly.

She then jumped almost like a hiccup, "Did you feel that?"  She asked her face now dancing with excitement as she smoothed his hand over the rounded surface of her abdomen.

"Feel what?"

"It kicked," she said continuing to move his hand over her trying to find the right position, "The baby it kicked."

His face lit up as he felt the movement underneath his fingertips.  The little life growing inside of her all the more real.

~*~

Dawson walked out of the local grocers cradling a large paper bag as he shook the summer breeze from his long blonde hair.  Heading out to the long walkway he saw them huddled in their own little world on the dock.  "It hurts, doesn't it?"  He turned his head to see Jen feasting on an ice cream as she stepped up next to him.

"Why would it?"  Dawson asked unconvincingly, his eyes once again lingering on the couple.

"To see her so happy with somebody else," Jen stated her gaze falling on Dawson's.

"She had to move on eventually I guess," he shrugged still not making his words believable.

"But not with your best friend," Dawson bit back his lip his frustration finally seeping through his features, "he loves her."

"That's what makes it even worse."

~*~

Slipping into her room she identified the unmistakable lump as Pacey, sprawled out across her covers his shoes still on his feet.  She eased herself onto the edge of the bed gingerly removing his work boots and socks.

She pulled herself up to the head of the bed, her movements becoming more and more of a challenge as the days progressed.  His innocence was uncanny as he nuzzled his nose into her pillow, his breath easy and content as he inhaled her scent.  The moonlight grazed across his smooth skin and she couldn't resist the urge to run her fingers along his features.  His strong jawbone that highlighted his manly facade was countered by his puffy cheeks around his lips that only reminded her how young they still were.

His broad chest had gained new contour and muscle from his summer work and she concluded that he had just gotten back from his janitor job down at the plaza.  In moments like these she couldn't deny how much she loved him.  When she realized how hard he was working to be with her, to make her happy.  When they were alone at night and she could just lay there and watch him sleep she knew she loved him.

It was hard to decide when she started to love him, he was always the type of person that she could see herself falling for and she covered that with bantering bravado.  It was hard to look at somebody else that wasn't Dawson that way, especially when fate and destiny were telling her that Dawson was the only one.  But with Pacey it wasn't the cosmos telling her to love him; it was her heart, her soul.

"Where were you," he asked groggily as she quickly drew her hand away.

Realizing that he was her husband and she had touched him many times before in many different ways she ran her fingers through his sloppy hair, "I went out to dinner with Dawson; he wanted to make sure I was eating right."

He chewed on his inner lip his blurry eyes still trying to focus on her in the dim light, "Oh," his heart flinched, "he really doesn't have to baby sit you."

"It's nice to still spend time with him sometimes," brushing the hair off his forehead she placed a light kiss.  "Too tired to make it all the way to your couch at Doug's?"

"Nah," he said his voice still husky with sleep, "I just prefer lying in bed with you on my arm."

"Definitely getting to schmoopy there Witter."  She said snuggling into the crook of his arm.

~*~

She had called him in tears about an hour earlier and he had feared the worst.  She started babbling about how the world hated her and that she couldn't do anything right because she would just end up right back here no matter what she did.  He had tried to comfort her when she finally told him that she was out of pickles and really wanted some ice cream.

Swinging the plastic bag over his shoulder he broke through the door, "Okay I got your craving of the moment, anything else before I go?"

Resting on the couch she dove her hand into the jar of pickles she was eating, "Oh don't worry Dawson brought some over."

Puckering his lips he rose his brows, "He did, did he?"  She nodded as she devoured another slimy pickle, "Why would he do that when I was running around town searching for pistachio ice cream and pickles for _my wife?"_

"Because he called to ask if I needed anything," she answered not understanding the problem.

"But didn't I say I was going to take care of it?"

"What's the big deal Pace, so we have two jars of pickles it's not like I won't eat them."

"I don't know, Jo," he said his voice deepening slightly as he slammed the plastic back on the counter.  "Maybe it's the fact that I'm working my ass off in three fucking jobs so we can survive and I can support us while you're sitting around letting Dawson wait on you hand and foot," his eyes darkened as he paced across the room.

"Calm down," she cried climbing off the couch, "What's your problem?"

"Don't you understand?" He blurted out, "Dawson is the reason for all my insecurities in life.  Do you know what it's like growing up being told how perfect your friend is and how worthless you are?  All my life Dawson's always expressed how superior he is to me and how I'll never be worth the same things that he is.  He's made it clear to both of us that I'm ruining your life and every time he does you a little favor its more and more proof how inadequate I really am."  He was yelling now his furry and passion on the subject evident.

"He's my friend!  All he wants to do is help us Pacey, not rub in our problems!"  Joey replied in annoyance, her eyes leering through slit lids.  "I'm not going to stop talking to him because you're jealous!"

"I don't even know why I'm doing this anymore!"  He sneered his fists clenching by his sides, "I don't know why I bother when you'll just leave me in two years anyway."  Turning to the door he swung it open dramatically.

"Fuck you Pacey!"  She called against his back.

He turned a bitter smirk across his face, "Isn't that what got us here in the first place?"  He questioned before disappearing through the door.

~*~

The air around her was only filled with the soft rustling of the leaves and the chirping of the crickets as she waddled her way down the dock.  She missed the days that she could run, the days that the wind would rush through her hair as she took off across Dawson's lawn flying up the ladder and spending the better parts of her childhood.

She was stupid to deny fate, to betray her soul mate; she didn't need Pacey anymore because he didn't care, not like Dawson did at least.

Her hand attached to the door like a magnet as the rasping sound of the clanking wood shook her out of the trance she was in.  Moments latter Dawson was in front of her helping her through the door when she realized she couldn't move her feet that her knees wouldn't quite lock and that her stomach felt like it was twisting.  She healed over slightly her hands shaking as her eyes began to flood blurring her vision.  Taking a few deep breaths the pain subsided as she sank onto his couch.

"What's wrong?"  His voice rang through her ears and for a moment she forgot where she was and what she was doing there.

"Pacey left," she nodded a few times her voice suddenly calm, "So I guess you can say I told you so anytime now."

"Suddenly I wish he had proved me wrong," Dawson huffed smoothing his hands along her legs in an attempt to sooth her.  They sat there staring at the empty fireplace a lightening bug catching their attention in the corner of their eyes every few moments.  "Can I get you something?"

She shook her head wiping at her clammy eyes trying to dry away all of her fallen tears only spreading the moisture with her damp hands.  She felt her heart breaking as she realized Pacey was gone, that he was the type of person who could walk out a door and disappear forever, who could run away from life at the droop of a hat.  She knew that because she was that kind of person too.

"No," she finally whimpered.  Not unless he could stop the swelling in her ankles, the shooting pains in her back, the reappearing clenching feeling in her abdomen, or the fact that Pacey was gone.

He helped her up allowing her to fall into his arms as she continued to shake uneasily in his embrace.  Looking down over her shoulder she fell harder against him shrieking, "Oh God Jo you're bleeding."

~*~

Letting out another breath of air he walked back into the B&B still skipping through words to add into his apology of all apologies.  The house was empty, all the guests down at the beach for a wedding, Bessie and Joey mysteriously missing.  "Jo?"  He called out glancing into her bedroom.  "Joey?" he repeated looking though all the open doors ending at the bathroom.

Sinking down to his knees he fell back against the cool tile burying his head in his hands.  The sudden fear swept over him, the fear that she would leave him and never look back.  That she would run to Dawson's arms and denounce any feelings she could have ever had for him.  Letting his head fall back it made contact with the plush towels on the rack behind him.  His hot breath escaped his lips as he sighed in frustration.

He slid his hands along the radiator that ran along the length of the floor, the cool metal soothing against his callus clad fingers.  Brushing over a rough cardboard feeling material he froze twiddling the piece between his fingers before retracting it from the crease of the radiator.

_To a long and happy marriage.___

The print of the company had faded from the repeated water vapor that had filled the small quarters.  The golden print of the logo was slightly smeared and the material of the cigar band was now worn and rough.

He let out a bitter laugh as he continued to fiddle with the ring, the symbol for his and Joey's relationship.  No matter how many times they tried to run away from it, to deny it, they needed each other and the bond they had formed wouldn't go away.

"Oh my God!"  Bessie shrieked from what had to be the kitchen.  He heard her feet scamper up and down the hall as he climbed onto his feet peeking out the door.

"What's wrong?"  He asked stepping in front of her stopping her with his hands.

"Joey she's in labor," Bessie panicked.

"She can't be she's only 23 weeks!"  Pacey said as calmly as possible swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Pacey, it's not looking very good," she said suddenly gaining her composure knowing that she needed to be the comforting shoulder.  "If they don't stop the contractions before her water breaks…" she trailed off.

"The baby won't survive," he finished.

~*~

"Pacey, I need Pacey," she mumbled repeatedly.

Dawson helped Joey into the hospital the nurse immediately finding a wheel chair for her frail body.  "What's wrong with her?"  She asked.

"She's started bleeding about ten minutes ago, she's a little over 5 months and I think she's been having contractions."  Dawson stuttered out trying to remember all the details.

"Alright, we'll get her taken care of, who is she exactly?"

"Joey," he shook his head, "Josephine Potter."

Joey clenched onto the armrests of the wheelchair as sweat trickled down her forehead pasting her long brown hair against her face, "It's Witter," she yelled through the pain.

~*~

Pacey raced through the long corridors dodging carts and doctors as he headed towards delivery.  He hadn't been very kind to the receptionists and nurses as he tried to gain the information to find her, but Bessie was on his heels apologizing for all the crude insults he had dispensed.

Stopping short he nearly ran into a doctor as he exited a room.

"Why isn't it crying?"  He heard echoing through the halls.

"I'm looking for Joey Potter," he called out.

The man bit back his lip, "You must be the father," his voice was somber but rehearsed.  "You're wife went into premature labor, usually there's a drug to dispense that will subdue the contractions but the amniotic sac was already broken."  

Pacey shook his head a few times trying to hide his breaking heart, "She had the baby didn't she?"

"She must have been in labor longer then she thought she was.  Fifty percent of all premature births have no identifiable explanations."  He paused for a moment, "Our neonatal care isn't the most high tech but it's definitely going to need to go on life support seeing as she wasn't that far along.  There's a fifty/fifty chance here seeing as your son is a little less than two pounds, but it's not looking good, I'm sorry Mister Witter."

Pacey slid into her room rushing to her side cradling her hand as she continued to breathe heavily.  Dawson stepped back as he watched how gentle he was with her, "Pacey," she breathed weakly grasping his hand.  "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay," he repeated smoothing his hand over her clammy forehead.

"I lost the baby, Pacey, he's gone."

"Shh, shh, don't give up hope," he whispered, "We have to think of a name for our little boy."

"Pacey, he's gone," she repeated huskily her eyes shadowed by a gloss of tears.

"He's got to have a name Jo," he explained, "I've always liked the name Ethan."  His voice broke as realization drained over him as well, "How do you like the name Ethan?"

She nodded, "Ethan James Witter sounds nice."

He smoothed his hand over her cheek the other one still gripping tightly on hers, "That's perfect."  He bit his lower lip closing his eyes tightly as he tried to stay strong, "I guess we'll have to go clothes shopping earlier then we had expected."  His voice broke again as he collapsed against her shoulder his tears overcoming him.

She wrapped her free arm around his neck allowing him to burrow his face into her chest, "I'm so sorry Pace."

Dawson stood from the chair in the corner crossing the small room he bumped into the nurse.  She simply shook her head and Dawson led her out of the room with him leaving Joey and Pacey alone to their grief.

"I understand if you don't want to be married to me anymore," Joey mumbled.

He lifted his head his eyes misty and distorted, "What why would I want that?"

"Because I lost our baby Pacey, I wasn't strong enough and I couldn't save him."

"It is _not your fault Jo; it was not your fault."_

Her voice cracked as she reached out cupping his face, "But you only married me for the baby."

He climbed up on the bed next to her wrapping her protectively in his arms, "I'm not going to leave."  She pressed her body flush against his finally finding comfort as her tears bleed through his shirt.

~*~

He felt lost in the stale hospital room, his whole life gone.  The woman that he loved didn't want him anymore, the child that he would adore was gone, and all the cares in his world came crashing against him hard.  He felt empty inside and he was afraid that this was it, what life had wanted him to be, alone.

His hand hovered over her afraid to touch her, that he would break her further then he already had.  She clenched onto his shirt tight mumbling something incoherent every so often and soaking him with a new batch of tears.  His hand hovered over her stomach, still slightly swollen but now it was empty.  The tie between them was gone; severed through his own stupidity.

It was then he realized everything he had just missed.  His son's first cries, his first smile, the first time he would clamp his small fist around his index finger.  He had missed watching him sleep at night stirring slightly before lulling back to sleep.  He had missed his first steps, his first words, which he was sure would be 'momma'.  He had missed driving him off to kindergarten for the first time embracing Joey as she cried that her little baby was growing up.  He had missed teaching his little boy how to play baseball and taking him off to Fenway for the first time.  In the blink of an eye his son's life was over, it had ended before it began.  In the blink of an eye he had lost his son, his wife, his entire family was gone.

"She loves you, you know," jumping out of his sorrows Pacey slowly raised his head the rims of his eyes visibly a bloody red and puffy from escaped tears even in the dim light.  Focusing his attention on the door it took him a moment to identify the dark figure illuminated from the light outside the doorframe.  "Almost as much as you love her," Dawson forced out, the words the hardest he had ever spoken.  

Pacey opened his mouth not sure of what words he was expected to speak, not sure if his quick wit could cover this situation.  All that was released was a painful gasp of air as his tired eyes focused on his former best friend in disbelief.  "Take care of her Pacey."

~*~

"Pace, Pacey?"  She mumbled groggily as she opened her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm right here," he whispered stroking her clammy hair.  "Shhhh, shh, just go back to sleep."

Looking up at him with her glossy eyes she snuggled back into his chest, the small hospital bed leaving little room as a double.  "About what I said, I completely understand if you want to end this."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the rough cigar band straightening it out as he tried to make it regain its form.  "I found this a few hours ago, remember it?"  He whispered softly sliding it onto her ring finger resting it above the golden band.

"Yeah," she nodded absently focusing on the colorful cardboard ring, the intricate pattern of the golden seal mesmerizing.  "I can't believe you found it."  Joey worked her way up into a sitting position grimacing slightly at the remaining pain.

"I want to be married to you Jo, and I know this isn't the most conventional engagement ring or the most appropriate moment in our lives for me to be popping such a question seeing as we've been married for over a month now, but since when were we living the storybook romance?"  He joked lightly but the emotion in his eyes not faltering.

"I would like that," she nodded.

"But I don't want to be married to you through obligation Joey; I want you to love me."

"I do Pacey, I love you so much but I didn't think that you loved me," she wept entwining her fingers with his.

He grunted biting back the threatening smile, "Diamonds and gold, soggy cigar rings, they're all just metaphors in this abstract world in which nobodies willing to admit how they feel!  And when you peel away all the symbolism and hidden meanings behind them all that's left is how in love with you I am, Potter."

"Would you stop calling me that?"  She murmured her voice still heavy with tears.  His brows furrowed as she caressed his hand still in hers, "It's Witter now."


	5. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I've gotten a request for an epilogue and I realized that this story ended too sadly not to have one.  I had so much fun writing this fic and I love every single one of you who mailed me feedback because y'all rock!**

The first week of August they went into Boston searching for an apartment finding a small two bedroom one on the outskirts of town.  It dawned the mildew on the chipping paint and the broken cupboards but Pacey had reminded her that they had practically built the B&B from the ground up with nearly no money so they could apply a fresh coat of paint and work their magic with a screwdriver.  

They had decided to take a step back in their relationship each claiming their own bedrooms.  Joey's, the larger one was kept neat and tighty with some of her old vintage furniture, while Pacey's was a mess with only a mattress in the middle of the floor and a dresser by the window.  They slept alone although more nights then not Joey would crawl into Pacey's bed claiming there was something else living in there with her.

By the end of the month the apartment was up to living standards after a few trips to IKEA and the Pottery Barn, Pacey even added a few touches with a basket ball hoop in the corner of the living room where he lost about three basket balls to the window next to it.  By that point Pacey had checked in Joey's closet and under her bed and deemed the room safe followed by a brief christening and the decision to turn Pacey's room into the guest room.

Jen and Jack crashed at their apartment regularly after heavy nights of partying when they didn't want to confront Grams with their hooting and hollering throughout the night.  Classes at college went fine and was an experience in their own.  Pacey would question the need for education past grade twelve whenever he was disciplined for missing classes on a regular bases, but with Joey's helpful direction, ie: No sex till you get an 'A.' Pacey was back on track.

He continued to work on his culinary skills after working as a chef for the Leery's, by getting a position at a trendy restaurant Civilization and talked the boss, Danny, into hiring Joey as a waitress citing that she was "one of the most experienced serving wenches on the eastern seaboard."  On the weekends he entertained his love for the sea by piloting a whale watching boat out of Boston Harbor.

By her second year Joey decided she was going to be a writer and began to work on her first book about a girl growing up on a creek.  Jen had made a big show of this asking, "Is none of our adolescence sacred?  First Dawson pimps our high school years in that Creek Daze thing and now you're exploiting us on paper."  She then claimed that she was going to do her own dramatic interpretation through a one woman play featuring a "Spunky, bitter, blonde New Yorker, female sex goddess."  Pacey asked if he could portray her and Jen denied him claiming she had Jack in mind for the role.  Pacey then said that he would "pay homage" to their childhood with "a puppet show down at the pier."

Pacey had decided to major in psychology so he could try and figure out why exactly his father was such a "jackass."

Pacey and Joey continued to banter and argue but instead of ending it with dirty glares and slamming of doors they would have wild makeup sex.  One such shameful event occurring during a movie night when they had been arguing about a blonde down the hall who had a thing for Pacey.  It had started with "I saw you checking her out" and ended with Joey calling him "the worst lover she ever had."  Pacey mildly scoffed at this telling her to "wrack up some experience" and then that comment would offend him.  Joey then took Jack's hand and told him that she needed his help on a "very important matter" leading to Pacey throwing her over his shoulder and hauling her to the next room.  Jack, Andie, fresh from Harvard, and Jen sat frightened on the couch turning up the volume on _The Shining as loudly as possible to drown out the bumps and moans that vibrated from the next room.  Nearly an hour after they had disappeared they came back out disheveled, jumbled up hair, Pacey's shirt tucked partially into his boxers, and a wide grin painted on his face._

Dawson had called regularly from USC, he found a girl Alicia who had piercing blue eyes and long flowing brown hair.  She was honest and harsh and wasn't afraid to tell Dawson the truth when he asked for it.  She was the complete opposite of the naïve Dawson but they mended perfectly and she was an absolute sweetheart.  Joey was the most surprised out of all of them to learn that Dawson too adored her, because he had always hated constructive criticism.

After the end of sophomore year Dawson had began to shoot an independent film in Capeside and Pacey still reconciling their friendship helped out as his assistant.  While shooting Pacey would randomly walk through the back of the frame and when Dawson asked "what the hell," he was doing Pacey had replied, "it can be like your running theme, people will want to see the movie so they can 'Spot the Pacey' colleges will make it into a drinking game!"  Dawson had simply rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle saying nothing whenever Pacey would sneak out behind a trashcan in the background.

In the middle of senior year Joey realized she was pregnant again and was afraid to tell Pacey since they hadn't discussed children since the miscarriage.  She called Jen up crying one night that she didn't know how something like this could happen again to which Jen replied "Well when you screw like rabbits, shit happens."  Jen then told her that they already went through this four years ago and he would be exuberant.  She decided to tell him late November when they were walking home from work, the light rain trickling onto the slick streets around them in the dark of night.  She had asked him if he'd really ever wanted to have children, to which he replied, "I'd have a billion babies with you if it was possible."  Smiling at her relief she threw her arms around him droplets of water escaping their coats as their bodies clashed in the rain kissing him squarely on the lips, she screamed "Congratulations, daddy!"

A few weeks after graduation, Joey had finished writing her book, she was now extremely pregnant, her ankles swollen, her back aching, and two weeks overdue.  Every time Pacey offered her something she would tell him to "go cut off your testicles so you can never put me through this hell again."  He would respond by going into the kitchen and bringing out a knife before Joey would fold her arms over her chest and say "don't think I won't make you do it, do you know how much pain I'm in?"  Finally on July 8 she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy James Matthew Witter and Joey had decided it was all worth it.

He had gorgeous blue eyes and Joey's perfect round nose.  Joey knew the moment that little boy looked into her eyes that he would be the spitting image of Pacey and probably have the personality to match it.  James was an explorer and by the time he was crawling about the apartment, it had become so baby proof even Pacey had trouble opening the cabinets.  The two would parade him around town proudly until their sleep deprivation finally kicked in to which they would lounge on the couch most of the day mumbling "your turn" whenever he cried.  

Two years later Joey's book was finally released and Pacey was an intern in the psych ward down at the hospital.  It also was the introduction of Bridget Lillian Witter who also sported Pacey's ice blue eyes but took after her mother.  Pacey spoiled her rotten by the time she was three months old and it took a while for James to accept the newest addition.  Bridget was a shy little girl and would burry her face in her mother's shoulder whenever Joey was showing off her baby girl to her friends.

The apartment seemed to shrink and when Joey announced that they were expecting again three years after Bridget they realized that it was time to move.  They were skeptical about raising their children in the city and when Pacey had noted, "If I could choose anywhere in the world that I would want to grow up, you know where it would be?"  Joey had immediately nodded and began searching through the real-estate agents.

Three months later they were moving into a beautiful new house on the creek.  Although growing up Joey had refuted becoming a townie, after nearly a decade away she decided that she missed it.  Capeside was her muse and the atmosphere was perfect for raising their growing family.  They had family all around them and it was nice to recognize nearly every face walking down the street.  While Joey worked on her second book, Pacey inherited Leery's Fresh Fish from Mitch and Gail who had claimed to have "seen enough fish to last a lifetime."  They acted as surrogate grandparents to James and Bridget, and Lilly loved the idea of having a real life doll to play with although Joey had warned nervously that Bridget was still very fragile even as an adventurous toddler.

Pacey was surprised at how gentle his father was with his newest grandchildren happy that his son had finally done something right by carrying on the Witter name.  He even gave James a junior police officer badge and Jimmy would run around the house for the next month playing cops and robbers with the neighborhood kids.

Stephen Elliot and Elisabeth Jennifer were born in late March only a few months after Dawson and Alicia had welcomed their own little boy Mitchell Lawrence.   Joey had threatened to set up Mitch and Elisabeth when they were fourteen to which Pacey explained, "We don't need anymore soul mates."  Dawson had then replied "Well at least the Leery, Potter, Witter triangle is over."  Pacey then pointed over to Alexander, Lilly, and his niece from one of Carrie's clan, Caroline and said "I beg to differ."

Now living in a full house Joey refused to birth anymore of Pacey's children and Pacey decided that he would "welcome the mailmen's children with open arms" when she birthed them.  James was now five and starting kindergarten.  Joey cried clutching Stephen tightly against her chest begging him to stay a "baby boy forever."  James loved school and brought home stories of Stephanie Whitley pushing him off the swing set to which Joey chirped, "Ah, the joys of young love."  After this Pacey shoved her off the couch and they laughed wildly.

That June Jen finally decided to settle down.  She was living in New York with Jack and had been dating a man, Sam Johnson, for nearly a year now.  Coming home to Capeside for the ceremony she had granted Bridget the honors of being her flower girl.  Pacey was so excited that he gave the honey brunette haired girl a two hour tutorial on how to toss petals correctly.

After the wedding Jack moved back up to the small town and began teaching at the Junior High School claiming that "somebody had to push those Witter deviants onto the right track."  While there Pacey introduced Jack and Doug formally and within six months they were seeing each other seriously.

Joey and Pacey fell into family life perfectly.  They had their systems in the morning with Pacey preparing breakfast and Joey helping the kids get their things together.  Pacey had perfected it so well that he could burp Steve or Elisa and cook an omelet at the same time.  Before they knew it James was off to the first grade and Bridget starting pre-school.  The twins were competing against each other Elisabeth getting 'Dada' out first and Stephen making his first steps to the coffee table while Eli was still working on standing.

Joey helped James with his reading and writing and when a class project came about questioning "Who is your hero?"  James decided that he wanted to write about his brother Ethan because he made "mommy and daddy realize they loved each other."  Joey had sobbed into the little boys belly for nearly an hour and when he asked her how he made her sad she had replied, "No, no Jimmy boy I'm crying because you make me so happy."  

June of that year Joey had realized that it was their tenth anniversary.  They babbled about how old they were getting when at twenty-eight they could be celebrating a decade of marriage.  She had presented him with a brand new set of pots and pans since he had been complaining for months over the condition the old ones were in and he had presented to her a velvet blue box.

Smoothing it over with her fingers she pried the box open revealing an intricately woven diamond ring.  The gold seamed together in thin strands the pattern familiar cradling a beautiful diamond that mimicked the seal of the band almost flawlessly.  Pulling it out of the box she read the inscription inside _Soggy Cigar Rings.  Her eyes brightened as he slid it onto her finger above her wedding band shrugging, "A conventional engagement ring for a conventional family."_

She shook her head at that snaking her arms around his neck, unable to wipe the grin off of her face, "We're not conventional."  He furrowed his brows wrapping his arms around her waist.  "We're perfect, absolutely perfect."

He smiled nuzzling her nose with his, "May I get all schmoopy on you Mrs. Witter?"

Biting on her lip she nodded, "Yes you may Mr. Witter," before he leaned in to kiss her.

**The End**


End file.
